greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Psions
History Origin On the planet Maltus billions of years ago, the race of Maltusian immortals began a study of all the aspects of life. One of these experiments involved a native local reptilian animal which was tested and it was later discovered that a part of the creature's lizard mind had the potential for a greater level of complexity. Thus, the scientists enhanced the creatures whereupon they observed that the new developments were passed on from one generation to the next. As this progressed, the Maltusians allowed the creatures to return to the wild in order to chart their survival rate. In time, however, the Maltusians decided to leave their home planet as part of a great exodus into space and thus left their experiments on the reptilians behind. These creatures were now an enhanced form of life that evolved into the Psion race. The departure of their creators left much of their technology behind and the early Psions began investigating these devices and even began to mimic their makers. In fact, they went as far as cutting off their own tails in an effort to appear more like the ancient Maltusians and even deny their origin. After several millennia, the Psions followed their creators by abandoning Maltus and follow their makers into space. The Maltusian immortals by this point had taken on the title of Guardians of the Universe and lived now on the world of Oa. Early Years When the Psions arrived on Oa, their first contact with their creators was not what they had originally expected. The Oans regretted not destroying the equipment they had left behind on Maltus and wished to have nothing more to do with their creations. Thus, the Psions were forbidden to travel to Oa even though they wished to learn more from the Guardians. Whilst the Psions had mastered technology, they developed little in the way of truly understanding of it and thus the Guardians felt responsible for their current condition. In an effort to rectify this mistake, the Guardians sent the Psions to the Vega System where they could strive for comprehension and ordered them to stay within that region of space so they would not be disturbed. It was the hope of the Guardians that the Psions would achieve their own form of greatness and in order to ensure their plans, they placed an edict which prevented their interstellar police force, the Green Lantern Corps, from interfering with the Psions. However, despite their intentions and plans, the Oans aims for the Psions never came to fruitrion. To the Psions, the discovery of their creators left them with nothing but humiliation and thus they buried the truth of their origin. Their entire collective race simply forgot how they came to be and began their scientific work anew. However, as scientists, the common question of where they had come from always approached the race and each time they discovered their origin, they began the process of repressing it. This was because the Psions refused to accept the fact that their creators wanted little to do with them and when hearing this truth, they went into pain and shock which led to the suppression of the knowledge of their genesis. Green Lantern Corps The evolution of the race continued with their focus on scientific study and thus led to them maintaining a number of vast floating laboratories where they continue conducting their experiments. Through these starships, they began a process of exploiting the lifeforms native to the Vega star system. The work of the Psions led to the creation of many of the species that inhabited the twenty five worlds of the Vegan system and thus subconsciously were recreating their own origin. Whilst their home system was barred from the Green Lantern Corps, the Psions have faced resistance from a group of interstellar rebells known as the Omega Men that hail from the same system. The research conducted by the Psions also led to the empowering of X'Hal whereupon a forced mating was conducted between her and the fearsome warrior Branx which led to the birth of the Citadel Empire which extended its control over all the Vegan worlds. The First Citadelian, however, forcibly ejected his Psion allies and even made war upon them after which he used their machinery to create clones of himself which led to the expansion of their empire. This led to the eternal enimity between the two species. Thousands of years later, the alien race known as the Dominators came to the conclusion that the Metagene amongst the population of Earth meant that it gave its inhabitants the ability to develop superpowers. They in turn viewed such an aspect with horror and concluded that the Human race were dangerous and needed to be contained. In order to accomplish such a feat, they formed an Alliance with like minded races which included the Khund, Gil'Disphan, Durlans, the Citadel, the Warlords of Okaara and the Psions. The Psions contribution to the war was the creation of sedatives for use on prisoners that were placed in the Alliance gulag that was located in deep space. A team of Psion scientists also operated at the Alliance Headquarters located in the conquered continent of Australia on Earth. However, this team was killed when an Alliance plan to send a bomb through the Justice League's transporter network backfired. Like their allies, the Psions were defeated during their attempted invasion of the planet Earth. Agent Orange The Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner also planned to breach the Vega system in order to retrieve the newly recruited Korugarian Soranik Natu who was trapped in the barred region of space. Whilst the mission was ultimately successful, the Guardians believed that the Psions would react to the incursion in their territories. After this event, the Guardians also repealed the ban on the Vega system which allowed their Green Lantern Corps to operate more freely within that region of space. The Guardians also anticipated that the Psions would react to this change in development with increased hostility. Despite this being the case, a Green Lantern Power Ring was known to had selected a female Psion called Gorius Karkum to be admitted entry into the Green Lantern Corps. She was quickly partnered with an Okaaran called Altin Ad'Ms with both being assigned to their native home space namely Space Sector 2828 in order to patrol it as well as watch the activities of Vril Dox. At the time of the War of Light, the Psions summoned the Omega Men to one of their floating Lab Stations where they showed the band images of a new galactic conqueror claiming the stars called Starro and tasked them with assassinating this menace. A Psion scientist was responsible for studying the Starro parasites and genetically engineering a breed of them known as Dark Stars that allowed the Omega Men to infiltrate Starro's home territory without being detected. Later, when New Rann was placed within the Vega system, the Psions monitored the progress made by Vril Dox and discussed when his new headquarters would be destroyed by the various competing powers within the star system. The Psions were known to had later formed a contract with L.E.G.I.O.N. for protection but this pact was broken when Gorius Karkum took Starfire to her homeworld in order to show the fate of all Psion women on her home planet. The outraged Starfire managed to convince Vril Dox to cancel the contract with the Psions. Despite the loss of a breeding facility, the Psions managed to hide a secret experiment on their homeworld from being discovered by outsiders. The outraged Empirical Council attempted to plan a counter offensive against the two females for the raid against their world. However, the ruling Psions were slowly killed by Astrild Storm-Daughter who served the defeated and weakened galactic conqueror known as Starro. She forced the Psions in repairing the damage done to her masters Starro symbiote which was done so reluctantly and successfully managed to return the cosmic villain to his former self. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Psions *http://www.comicvine.com/psions/65-56376/ Category:Teams Category:Races